Austral Island Mecha
Austral Island Mecha were the mecha that appeared in the 1984 anime series Giant Gorg. While some do not originate from Austral Island all of the listed mecha appeared on the island during the events of the series. Mu The Mu were an advanced civilization that hailed from the Mu Star. 30,000 years before the events of the series they arrived on Earth using a gigantic space ship that at some point terraformed into Austral Island. The leader, Manon, overlooked the hibernating inhabitants until they were ready to be awakened and take over Earth after their robotic guardians secured the planet. Manon's younger brother, Zenon, and an awakened Mu, Mathius De Lemadu, sought coexistence between their species and humans only for Manon to forbid it due to genetic contamination. Zenon died within his mecha, Gorg, while Mathius procreated with a human woman who would become an ancestor of Yu Tagami. Because of Yu's Mu genetics he was recognized by Gorg. Gorg: Height: 13.5 meters. Weight: 12.5 tons. Zenon's blue guardian, later partnered with Yu during the events of the series. Inhabitants of Austral Island refer to him as the Messenger of God. Gorg's primary method of attack involves punching and throwing boulders although he can be equipped with a 180mm mortar cannon and a laser cannon, the latter he can use as a throwing weapon if it runs out of ammunition. Possesses armor stronger than diamond. Manon Guardian: Manon's purple guardian. Manon Guardian's primary method of attack involves kicking and a pair of laser cannons on its back. Like Gorg is possesses armor stronger than diamond. Rabull Guardian: Mass production brown guardians of the Mu. Rabull Guardians' primary method of attack is simply using the laser cannon on their back. Like Gorg and Manon Guardian they possess armor stronger than diamond. Cyborg Jellyfish: Yellow jellyfish-like robots that serve as ocean transports for Rabull Guardians to attack all over the world from Austral Island. Aside from swimming they have clawed tentacles on each side of their body capable of regenerating if damaged and emitting electric shocks upon constricting an enemy. GAIL A multi-national corporation founded by Roy Balboa, GAIL sought after resources on Austral Island during the events of the series spear headed by Rod Balboa, Roy's son. Due to their mining operations they accidentally triggered a volcanic eruption that awakened Mu defense systems after 30,000 years. Carrier Beagle: Length: 18.9 meters. Height: 6.4 meters. Weight: 232 tons. An amphibious assault vehicle that was stolen and used to assist Gorg, capable of storing up to twenty people. Armed with a rotatable 175mm cannon, a 40mm anti-aircraft cannon on its top, a 120mm howitzer cannon on its back that has six smoke dischargers around it, and a 12.7mm heavy machine gun on the back. Mercapa Type 93 Esquire: Tanks used by GAIL. Armed with a 130mm rotatable cannon, a heavy machine gun on their top, and a 3-tube missile launcher hidden in their back. AH-100RS Gunship: Helicopters used by GAIL. Armed with a machine gun under the cockpit and both wings each have a missile pod and four missiles. They are sometimes referred to as Vasso. Dinosaur: Length: 11.7 meters. Height: 11.7 meters. Width: 12.5 meters. Weight: 370 tons. Large quadrupedal shovel claws used by GAIL, capable of storing up to seven people. Armed with its shovel claw which can be used as a melee weapon, a 40mm machine gun on each of their four legs, and a double barreled 35mm cannon on each side of the body.